


Golden Mango

by Wallflower671



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower671/pseuds/Wallflower671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn those Stoll brothers! Nico doesn't think he's ever blushed so much in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Mango

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Travis/Nico/Connor
> 
> Rating: Teen
> 
> Warning: Mild slash
> 
> Summary: Damn those Stolls brothers! Nico doesn't think he's ever blushed so much in his life.  
> So, this is the little fic I wrote for THE Percy Jackson Contest and the 500 Challenge thingie over at Tumblr. So, I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for any and all mistakes.

Nico whistled a merry tune as he hurried to Sword Training 101. His cheery little tune did not let up until he passed by the normally immaculate Aphrodite cabin. He stopped in his tracks to stare agape at the cabin that transformed from Girly Heaven to Glitzy Hell.

The window panes were jagged pieces of glass where priceless necklaces and name brand items were piked. Broken perfume bottles and shredded makeup bags surrounded the cabin like mounds of ominous carcasses. Nico could hear the girls (scant guys) screeching and shrieking at each other, and if he had moved a little closer he'd see them all wrestling and trying to claw each other's eyes out for a peculiar piece of glittering fruit.

"What in Tartarus?" Nico mumbled. While the Aphrodite girls were far from being the most close-knit cabin, they certainly weren't down at the bottom. All their petty disputes usually ended in five minutes. So stating the obvious, there had to be something -Nico momentarily ducked down from a flying sapphire hued heel- that was causing these girls to go gaga.

Curious as to see what set the girls off, he searched for any clues at his standpoint. Of course, he saw not a hint of evidence just a bush scuttling around. Nothing out of the ordin— whoa, a bush scuttling around?! Nico wasted not a second. He stomped his foot, happy to see a crooked line originating from him, flowing to the bush, and pushing whatever that hid in the plant out.

Being the son of Hades had its perks.

Two very familiar brothers were on either side of the bush, rubbing their heads. "Connor and Travis, why am I not surprised?" Nico sighed. He gave his once cabin-mates his usual exasperated stare as if to say, "You guys are chaos incarnate."

Connor and Travis jolted when they heard Nico's voice. They wore identical grins. They jumped up from their spot and raced over to Nico, wrapping him a very, very tight hug. "Nikki!" they chorused. "We missed you!"

"Get off me!" Nico demanded. He wiggled out of their arms refusing to acknowledge the tiny hint of blush on his pale cheeks. He mostly certainly  _ **did not**_  like Stolls' hugs.

The brothers wore identical Cheshire smirks as they appraised him from where they stood. Nico resisted the urge to wiggle and jitter about like some easily flustered chit. "What do you buffoons want!" Nico bit out, crossing his arms. Connor and Travis had no effect on him whatsoever!

Travis, the tallest of the brothers, took a step forward as did his younger brother. Nico took a step back; he recognized the damn twinkle in their eyes, the same twinkle that Hermes shared; he learned to be wary of the little devils. "What do you want?" Nico repeated.

Travis and Connor shared one look than bounded to each side of Nico. Travis laid his thinly muscled around his shoulders while Connor held him around the waist. They were in Nico's personal breathing space. He should've felt confined, but… but… he sorta, kind of, somewhat, maybe, possibly, felt at ease.

"We have a gift for you, Nikki," Connor sang. Nico detected Travis' nod of agreement as he opened his palm in front of Nico's face.

"We hope you enjoy it," Travis breathed in Nico's ear. From his palm, a golden mango (obviously spray-painted) materialized. Nico spotted the elegant purple scrawl, which read: To the Hottest. He flushed. Just what were those idiots playing out! To the Hottest?! Those idiots couldn't possibly be referring to him, could they?

"Connor, Trav—"

Nico started only to be overlapped by high-pitched deafening screeches stemming from the Aphrodite cabin, all of which mingled into one extremely outraged: "CONNOR! TRAVIS!"

"See ya around Neeks!" Travis chuckled. He and Connor quickly unwound from Nico, depositing their little gift in his hand. They pecked him on either cheek simultaneously before running off, leaving Nico as red as a cherry and the mango still in hand.

Damn those Stolls!

 


End file.
